Nighmare from past
by Lilith Noor Daimon
Summary: Una cupa tenebra si stendeva davanti agli occhi di Victor Clement de Girodel, simile ad un nero velario. Il francese, sgomento, girò la testa, il respiro affannoso e il cuore martellante nel petto. La sua razionalità, dinanzi a quell'abisso, si smarriva e la mano gelida della paura stringeva il suo cuore in una dura morsa. Cosa stava succedendo? Dove era finito?
_Una cupa tenebra si stendeva davanti agli occhi di Victor Clement de Girodel, simile ad un nero velario._

 _Il francese, sgomento, girò la testa, il respiro affannoso e il cuore martellante nel petto. La sua razionalità, dinanzi a quell'abisso, si smarriva e la mano gelida della paura stringeva il suo cuore in una dura morsa. Cosa stava succedendo?_

 _Dove era finito?_

 _-No... No...- mormorò e, con un gesto istintivo, strinse la mano sul petto. Avrebbe voluto gridare, ma la voce si perdeva nella sua gola._

 _Nei duri anni di carriera militare alla corte di Versailles, aveva sopportato prove assai dure, ma nulla poteva uguagliare quell'abisso nero._

 _In quel momento gli pareva di essere in un incubo, eppure tutto era così reale..._

 _Avvertiva nelle sue orecchie il doloroso palpito del suo cuore, che pareva volesse spaccargli le costole._

 _-Devo stare calmo... Devo stare calmo...- si disse senza convinzione. Doveva elaborare un sistema per uscire da quella tenebrosità, eppure la sua mente, in quel momento, era incapace di concepire qualsiasi pensiero di senso compiuto._

 _Gli pareva di avvertire una cappa di gelo lungo tutte le cellule del suo cervello._

 _Ad un tratto, un sibilo, simile a quello di un geyser, attirò la sua attenzione._

 _-E ora cosa succede?- si domandò il francese, il corpo scosso da brividi di terrore._

 _L'oscurità, in quel momento, era interrotta da sbuffi di fumo grigio, che si modellavano in figure vagamente umane, come argilla plasmata da una mano invisibile._

 _-Madre...Padre...Louis... Charlotte...-balbettò l'ex soldato, sgomento. Come era possibile?_

 _Davanti ai suoi occhi, erano presenti i suoi genitori, suo fratello e sua sorella minore..._

 _Ma non aveva senso!_

 _La sua famiglia era stata distrutta duecento anni prima, negli anni di sangue della Rivoluzione Francese ed egli ricordava ancora bene la lama della ghigliottina che, crudele, staccava le loro teste dai loro corpi..._

 _In parte comprendeva la smania di vendetta dei francesi contro la parassitaria classe nobiliare, di cui egli stesso aveva fatto parte, ma perché si accanivano contro due ragazzi come Louis e Charlotte, che nulla comprendevano della politica?_

 _Ricordava ancora il pallore spettrale sul volto di quei due fanciulli che, tuttavia, si costringevano ad una fierezza innaturale._

 _-Parlatemi...- supplicò, la voce tremante di disperazione e dolore. Con dolore, aveva preso coscienza della sua natura di immortale e questi poteri gli avevano consentito di oltrepassare il corso dei secoli, libero dalle leggi ferree della natura..._

 _L'invecchiamento non avrebbe mai distrutto il suo corpo e nessuna malattia avrebbe potuto attaccarlo._

 _Tuttavia, nonostante questa forza, nulla aveva fatto per salvare la sua famiglia da quel destino crudele ed efferato e li aveva osservati morire, sotto quella macchina infernale._

 _-Ditemi qualcosa...- supplicò, il volto umido di lacrime. Certo, la sua mente ben comprendeva che nulla avrebbe potuto fare per strapparli a quella morte infame!_

 _Se avesse provato, i suoi familiari lo avrebbero respinto, dichiarandolo un demonio._

 _Eppure, malgrado la sua mente gli ricordasse la realtà, il suo cuore ancora non dimenticava la spietatezza di quella visione e gli rimproverava la sua inerzia..._

 _E, simile ad un implacabile giudice, gli ricordava l'indegnità del suo pur inconfessato desiderio di perdono._

 _Lui era un miserabile assassino, che aveva distrutto la sua famiglia._

 _Un monocromo silenzio rispose alla sua supplica._

Di scatto, Victor aprì gli occhi.

-Ancora quell'incubo...- mormorò e, istintivamente, premette un interruttore e, da un piccolo abat jour presente su un comodino, una forte luce gialleggiò.

Si riadagiò sul cuscino e, per alcuni istanti, fissò il soffitto, d'un candore netto, a cui era appeso un ventilatore di grandi dimensioni, dalle cui pale in movimento si spandeva una fredda corrente.

-Maledizione...- pensò, il corpo scosso da brividi d'angoscia. Quei giorni di luglio erano assai dolorosi per lui e gli rimembravano la Rivoluzione Francese, che aveva segnato l'inizio del crollo della sua famiglia...

-Sono passati tanti anni. Perché mi fa ancora così male ricordare?- pensò. In quei duecento anni aveva avuto la compagnia del suo amico immortale scozzese Connor MacLeod, che con i suoi insegnamenti lo aveva tramutato in un guerriero capace di battersi intrepidamente...

Eppure, quei ricordi strazianti non cessavano di tormentarlo.

-Dovrei essere arrabbiato con lui, eppure non ci riesco...- mormorò e, con un gesto secco, allontanò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte, rorida di gocce di sudore. In quel duro giorno, che aveva visto la fine dell'intera famiglia Girodel, Connor era accanto a lui e gli aveva impedito di compiere qualsiasi atto insensato.

Non voleva che anche egli conoscesse la triste sensazione del rifiuto della famiglia e di questo lo avrebbe sempre ringraziato.

Nei suoi occhi, in quel momento seri e malinconici, aveva visto la sofferenza di una ingiusta esclusione, a causa di una diversità che egli non aveva né voluto né cercato.

E dopo quella dilaniante visione, gli era rimasto sempre accanto e, da quel giorno doloroso, nel corso di lunghi decenni di viaggio in ogni parte del mondo si era stretto tra di loro un solido legame di amicizia e rispetto.

Con un gesto fluido, scostò le coperte e si alzò. Probabilmente, non sarebbe riuscito a dormire e le coperte del letto gli parevano dei massi opprimenti...

Ad un tratto, la porta della stanza si aprì e comparve Connor, il corpo coperto da un paio di leggeri pantaloni bianchi.

-Cosa ci fate qui?- domandò perplesso l'immortale francese. Perché era entrato nella sua stanza?

Dinanzi alla domanda dell'altro, lo scozzese sorrise bonario.

-Beh, urlavate come se vi stessero squartando. E io ho il sonno leggero.- ironizzò.

Qualche istante dopo, il suo sguardo si incupì dinanzi all'espressione mortificata dell'altro.

-Vi chiedo scusa... Rachel si è svegliata?- chiese l'ex militare della Guardia Reale, la voce tremante di imbarazzo.

-No, non preoccuparti. Lei per fortuna ha un sonno molto pesante.- lo tranquillizzò l'ex guerriero del clan Mac Leod.

Il francese, con un sospiro, si lasciò ricadere sul letto, le braccia aperte, simile a quelle di un uomo crocifisso. In quel momento, non sapeva perché, gli sembrava di essere stato travolto da un'onda di stanchezza, che tuttavia non conduceva al traguardo di un sonno ristoratore...

Connor scosse la testa e, calmo, si avvicinò e sedette sul bordo del letto. Victor si era rivelato un compagno assai affidabile in quei duri anni, nonostante il suo carattere chiuso e riservato, e solo un evento suscitava in lui delle reazioni così accentuate...

Malgrado i duecento anni trascorsi, lo sterminio della sua famiglia era per lui una ferita sanguinante e non cessava ancora di incolparsi di quanto fosse accaduto...

-Mi dispiace. Dovrei riuscire a dimenticare...- sospirò ad un tratto l'ex capitano delle Guardie Reali di Francia e chiuse gli occhi, reprimendo le lacrime tremanti sulle lunghe ciglia castane. L'addestramento militare gli aveva insegnato la forza e l'autocontrollo, eppure non riusciva a contrastare quella sua debolezza...

Quella angoscia sopraffaceva sempre la sua autodisciplina e di questo suo difetto si vergognava, ritenendolo quasi un crimine.

Come poteva compiacersi del suo dolore, dinanzi alla lunga e dolorosa vita del suo compagno?

Una risata divertita risuonò sulle labbra di Connor. Il suo amico, nonostante i lunghi decenni, ancora non aveva perduto la durezza verso se stesso, inculcatagli da una rigida educazione militare...

E questo suo senso della disciplina lo portava a ritenere debolezza un moto dell'animo comprensibile e umano.

Non si perdonava della tristezza che, nei giorni di luglio, lo stringeva in una morsa e si scusava, sentendosi colpevole.

Con un gesto gentile, gli sfiorò il volto con la mano e Victor, di scatto, aprì gli occhi, fissandoli nei suoi.

-Smettetela di considerarvi un debole. Non lo siete.- gli disse calmo, lo sguardo metallico fisso nelle iridi di giada del francese.

L'altro fece per replicare, ma il dito indice di Connor, posato prestamente sulle sue labbra, lo costrinse al silenzio.

Victor, dinanzi a quel tocco, sussultò. Non sapeva perché, ma quel contatto gli procurava una strana sensazione di imbarazzo...

-Non siete un debole, perché avete avuto la forza di rinunciare ad amare, pur di rispettare quella persona. E questo non è da tutti, Victor.- dichiarò e un sospiro fluì dalle sue labbra.

L'altro lo fissò, sorpreso. Perché parlava di questo con un tono vibrante di rimpianto e malinconia?

L'immortale scozzese, dinanzi all'espressione interrogativa e confusa del compagno, sorrise .

-Come voi ben sapete, io nei miei primi anni da immortale ho avuto una sposa, Heather, e l'ho amata tantissimo, come è stato per voi con l'eccentrica Oscar François de Jarjayes. O forse no, parlando così offendo il vostro sentimento.- mormorò e la sua mano, come spinta da una forza misteriosa, sfiorò la mandibola del francese.

Victor si irrigidì. Non comprendeva il senso di quel gesto tanto affettuoso da parte del suo amico scozzese...

Perché cercava una maggiore intimità?

E, doveva ammetterlo, quel tocco delicato e gentile non gli dispiaceva per nulla...

Le mani di Connor, così forti e vigorose, erano capaci di una tale dolcezza...

-Vedete, io ho amato Heather, ma non ho saputo lasciarla e darle la possibilità di vivere una vita normale. Ho voluto tenerla legata a me. Certo, io sono stato felice, anche se per pochi anni e, in fondo, credo sia stato così anche per lei... Ma chi mi assicura questo? Io non invecchiavo, al contrario di lei, che, nonostante tutto, ai miei occhi era bella come il primo giorno...- sospirò e la voce, per alcuni istanti, tremò, simile ad una candela scossa da un lieve refolo di vento. Ramirez, preoccupato per lui, gli aveva consigliato di rompere il legame con Heather, ma egli, testardo, non aveva voluto ascoltarlo e, impotente, aveva dovuto assistere alla lenta consunzione e alla morte della sua amata...

Certo, non aveva mai smesso di amarla e glielo aveva dimostrato, ma quanto era stato doloroso per lei perdere la sua bellezza, dinanzi alla sua misteriosa ed eterna giovinezza?

Victor, con un gesto gentile, gli prese una mano tra le sue e la strinse. Non amava vedere Connor triste, straziato dal peso di dolorosi ricordi...

Malgrado l'apparenza ironica e irriverente, il suo amico scozzese aveva un animo gentile e nobile e non meritava la sofferenza che, pure, lo aveva colpito in diverse occasioni, nel corso della sua lunga esistenza da immortale.

L'ex guerriero scozzese, per alcuni istanti, rimase silenzioso, la testa un poco chinata sul petto e il lampo di un sorriso sulle labbra sottili. Per quanto si atteggiasse a immortale ironico e mordace, anche a lui non dispiaceva la comprensione e la gentilezza di una persona come lui, capace di capirlo...

-In questa tempesta di cambiamenti, siamo rimasti uguali.- pensò e fissò lo sguardo sul volto di Victor. Lo stato di immortalità fermava il naturale processo di invecchiamento e mutava il corpo in una statua di carne...

Il suo compagno francese aveva ricevuto la reviviscenza ad una età simile alla sua e questo gli aveva consentito di serbare una bellezza eterea e delicata, che lo rendeva simile alla statua neoclassica di un dio.

E, doveva ammetterlo, non gli era indifferente.

A lui piacevano le donne, ma, in quel momento, bramava il suo amico francese e, ne era sicuro, tali desideri erano reciproci.

-Guardatemi.- gli ordinò, pacato. Voleva guardare quei suoi occhi magnifici, simili a frammenti di giada...

D'istinto, l'immortale francese obbedì e i suoi occhi si persero nelle iridi grigie dell'altro. In quel momento, lo sguardo di Connor lo turbava...

Cosa gli stava accadendo?

Le labbra di Connor, all'improvviso, si posarono su quelle di Victor.

D'istinto, la mano destra del francese si immerse tra i corti capelli castani del compagno. Avrebbe potuto respingerlo, ma non era quanto desiderasse.

Quando le labbra di Connor si erano posate sulle sue, una consapevolezza era balenata nella sua mente.

Lui desiderava Connor.

E, in quel momento, non gli importava nulla di quanto gli avessero insegnato negli anni a Versailles.

Lui bramava il corpo del suo compagno scozzese.

Questo, stando agli insegnamenti religiosi ricevuti in un tempo lontano, era una perversione che nulla avrebbe potuto emendare.

Ma in quel momento quei precetti, che in tempi non sospetti aveva considerato un fondamento incrollabile della sua vita, erano delle eco lontane...

E si smarrivano sempre più nell'oblio.

Qualche istante dopo, l'immortale scozzese allontanò le labbra da quelle del compagno e gli sfiorò i lunghi capelli castani, sparsi ad aureola sul cuscino.

-Dovreste tagliare di nuovo i capelli... Ma non ora.- mormorò ironico lo scozzese. A causa dei combattimenti tra immortali, aveva consigliato al suo compagno un taglio più corto...

In quel modo, la sua capigliatura non avrebbe costituito un punto debole...

Sorrise, ironico, e lo baciò sul collo. In quel momento, voleva concedersi un attimo di compiacimento.

La sua mano destra, rapida, si immerse nella nuvola di capelli castani del francese e un brivido voluttuoso carezzò la sua schiena. In quel momento gli sembrava di sfiorare della seta dai riflessi color miele...

Qualche minuto dopo, lo scozzese si allontanò da lui e, per alcuni istanti, posò il suo sguardo sul suo corpo. Sul suo volto dai lineamenti delicati aleggiava un delicato sorriso e il suo petto era sollevato da leggeri ansiti...

E il suo corpo, coperto da un paio di pantaloni bianchi, pur coperto da cicatrici, a lui pareva meraviglioso...

Un lieve rossore colorò le guance di Victor, che, di scatto, reclinò la testa. Certo, gradiva quella brama balenante negli occhi del suo compagno scozzese, ma avvertiva un grave imbarazzo...

Un simile desiderio era alieno alla sua educazione...

Un lampo di bonaria ironia balenò nelle iridi di compagno, che rassomigliavano a due specchi di cielo cupo illuminati da lampi. Quel pudore, retaggio di una educazione assai dura, rendeva il suo compagno ancora più affascinante e, di sicuro, egli non si accorgeva di questo...

-Guardatemi... Voglio vedervi.- gli ingiunse, ironicamente dolce. Il suo corpo tremava di brama, ma non voleva affrettare i tempi...

Quella serata sarebbe stata meravigliosa per entrambi.

Il francese, lento, girò la testa e lo fissò. Razionalmente, capiva l'assurdità delle sue remore, eppure non riusciva a respingerle...

Eppure, quelle ritrosie non attenuavano quel desiderio che ardeva nel suo corpo...

-Vi prego...- sussurrò. Non voleva bugie in quel momento.

Connor, con passo calmo, si riavvicinò al letto. Aveva pensato di denudarsi davanti e lui e farlo impazzire di desiderio, ma aveva cambiato idea.

Voleva avvertire la vicinanza totale dei loro corpi in quel momento e, ne era sicuro, quel contatto sarebbe stato gradito da entrambi...

Le sue mani, simili a fiocchi di neve, si posarono sul torace e sull'addome del compagno, indugiando su una cicatrice che si dispiegava sulla spalla destra di lui.

-Splendido...- pensò compiaciuto. L'allenamento a cui aveva sottoposto il suo compagno francese aveva accentuato la sua muscolatura, ma il suo corpo non aveva perduto la sua grazia flessuosa...

In quelle membra si mescolavano armoniche forza ed eleganza e quest'equilibrio accentuava l'avvenenza di Victor...

Ansiti sempre più veloci sollevarono il torace dell'ex capo delle guardie reali francesi che, d'istinto, gettò la testa all'indietro. Quelle mani splendide avevano vellicato il suo corpo di brividi voluttuosi...

Eppure, non era soddisfatto e, con impaccio, sfiorò la schiena nuda dello scozzese.

Con bramosia, Connor lo baciò di nuovo prima sulle labbra, poi sul collo. Non aveva sbagliato a cambiare idea...

Entrambi provavano piacere in quel contatto...

Con movimenti decisi, seppur premurosi lo spogliò. Non voleva alcun ostacolo in quel contatto tra di loro...

-Cosa aspettate?- domandò ironico. Desiderava anche egli sentire le mani di Victor sul suo corpo...

Il francese annuì e, lento, lo imitò. Quella conferma lo rassicurava...

Connor, deciso, carezzò le gambe del compagno e le sue mani si fermarono sui glutei, accarezzandoli, massaggiandoli, stringendoli. Gradiva la sodezza di quelle carni e avrebbe voluto spingersi oltre, tuttavia voleva una ulteriore conferma da parte del suo compagno...

Si sollevò e, ben presto, i suoi occhi grigi si specchiarono nelle iridi verdi di Victor.

-Volete... andare avanti?- domandò. Il suo corpo chiedeva soddisfazione, ma non bramava un orgasmo solitario...

Il francese, per alcuni istanti, tacque. Aveva sentito Connor parlargli, tuttavia...

La sua voce calda, in quel momento, si scioglieva in suoni indistinti nella sua mente obnulata da quella brama che sembrava inesauribile...

Con un gesto lento, ma deciso appoggiò la mano sul braccio di Connor.

-Fatelo...- gli ingiunse con voce decisa, seppur tremante di piacere. Voleva quell'unione tra di loro...

Il desiderio, in quel momento, era imperioso e chiedeva di essere soddisfatto.

Lo scozzese, con un lieve cenno del capo, annuì, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli ramati.

-Aspettatemi qui.- mormorò e, dopo avergli sfiorato la guancia con la mano, entrò nel bagno della stanza di Victor.

-Perché?- si domandò, perplesso. Cosa voleva fare Connor?

Qualche minuto dopo, lo scozzese ritornò e nelle mani reggeva una boccetta di vetro da cui si spandeva un delicato profumo di mandorle dolci.

-E' una fortuna che usiate molto gli oli emollienti... Perlomeno, non sentirete fastidio.- mormorò e, per un po' di tempo, contemplò il corpo nudo di Victor, abbandonato sul letto.

In seguito, il suo sguardo, lascivo, si posò sul membro del francese, teso e rigido e, per alcuni istanti, indugiò su esso.

Si passò la lingua sulle labbra e una luce predatoria balenò nel suo sguardo. Quella lentezza si era rivolta contro di lui...

Anelava al corpo del suo compagno con un'urgenza disperata.

Ma doveva controllarsi...

Calmo, gli si avvicinò e gli sollevò le lunghe gambe, portandosele sulle spalle.

-G... Grazie...- soffiò il francese. Aveva compreso le intenzioni del suo compagno e tale premura gli piaceva...

-Di nulla.- rispose l'immortale più anziano con un sorriso divertito e immerse le dita nell'olio.

Qualche istante dopo, un dito, lento, scomparve tra le natiche di Victor.

-Ah...- sussultò il francese e, d'istinto, si irrigidì. Certo, non c'era brutalità in quei movimenti, ma non poteva negare il fastidio provato...

-Siete rigido... Rilassatevi.- gli ingiunse l'altro con dolcezza.

Victor annuì, inspirò ed espirò. Probabilmente, era un riflesso di quelle remore...

Eppure, questo non diminuiva quella bramosia...

Qualche minuto dopo, due dita seguirono il primo e, lente, cominciarono una delicata rotazione.

Un lungo gemito risuonò sulle labbra del francese. L'iniziale fastidio si era dissolto in una intensa voluttà, che sembrava crescere, simile ad un incendio alimentato dal vento...

In seguito, Connor strinse i fianchi del compagno e, con lentezza, lo penetrò.

Il francese sussultò e le sue braccia circondarono la schiena del compagno. Non era un'esperienza gradevole, ma il dolore era sopportabile...

E, ne era sicuro, presto sarebbe terminato...

L'immortale scozzese si fermò. Avvertiva in ogni fibra del suo corpo pervasa da una estuosa brama, che quasi offuscava le sue facoltà...

Ma non poteva cedere a quella voluttà primordiale.

Non sarebbe stato gradevole un piacere solitario...

Ansimante, l'altro immortale gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio.

-G...grazie...- soffiò, la voce tremante. La premura del suo compagno era a lui gradita e gli aveva consentito di non provare quasi nessun fastidio...

Eppure, in quegli istanti bramava che quell'atto giungesse a compimento.

Connor sorrise e lo fissò, gli occhi lustri di piacere. Aveva compreso la richiesta celata oltre quella parole di gratitudine, sussurrate con voce tremante...

Con forza, cominciò a spingersi dentro di lui. In quel momento niente più contava...

Entrambi avevano bisogno di lasciarsi travolgere da quell'ardore gagliardo...

Un po' di tempo dopo, Connor si abbandonò sul letto e le sue mani si immersero tra i lunghi e folti capelli castani del compagno.

-Dovreste tagliarli... Offrono un punto di presa al vostro avversario.- commentò il guerriero scozzese con voce pacata.

-Lo so... Me lo avete detto spesso.- rispose l'altro.

Per alcuni istanti rimasero silenziosi. Entrambi bramavano godere di quell'appagamento...

-Potrei tagliarveli io. Cosa ne dite? Ho fatto un corso di parrucchiere.- scherzò.

Victor si girò e lo guardò, un lieve sorriso sulle labbra sottili. Quell'amplesso era stato magnifico e non si pentiva di niente...

E Connor aveva rivelato una enorme dolcezza...

Perché lo avevano educato a considerare quegli atti sbagliati, peccaminosi, perversi?

-Vi ringrazio, Connor...- mormorò e, alcuni istanti dopo, si addormentò.

L'immortale scozzese ridacchiò divertito. Forse avrebbe riposato con più serenità...

Poteva approfittare anche egli di questo...

-Non c'è di che.- rispose ironico e, dopo avergli accarezzato la guancia, si addormentò accanto al compagno.


End file.
